Deal
by TheDarkBakura
Summary: In order for Marik to get Bakura on his side, he'll have to offer up more than his Millennium Rod. ThiefShipping Yaoi smut.


A/N: First attempt at Thiefshipping. I made a few changes to it such as having the characters discuss things at Bakura's place instead of on a pier. Focuses on Thiefshipping but also hints at Tendershipping.

Rated M for smut.

Yu-Gi-Oh and all related characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, not me.

Deal

It wasn't too long after Marik and Bakura decided to work together. Bakura was in it for the sake of acquiring Marik's Millennium Rod. Marik only wanted Bakura's help to gain an Egyptian God Card in order to unlock the Pharaoh's power. The two partners sat together in Bakura's apartment and discussed Marik's plans.

"We need a plan to gain the trust of the Pharaoh's friends, Bakura." Marik said to the thief.

Bakura grinned at the Egyptian, "How do you suggest we do that?"

"I already know that when I enter the dueling tournament, my identity will be hidden while my servant, Odion, poses as me." Marik said while unconsciously stroking his rod.

Bakura crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "We'll also have to prove to them in some way that you aren't who you really are. I believe I have just the thing for that." He pulled a pocket knife from his pocket and flicked it open with a grin.

"What are you suggesting?" Marik questioned cautiously.

"I will injure myself and allow my host to take over. You, posing as another person, will 'save' Ryou by taking him to Yugi's friends for help. Those fools will fall for anything if it concerns one of their friends." Bakura smiled wickedly.

Marik ran his thumb along his Millennium Rod and said, "You're willing to hurt yourself for the sake of my plan?"

The thief smiled darkly, "For the sake of your rod, yes. And I'll gladly take any compensation on your part for this."

Marik looked at him for a second, "What kind of compensation do you need?"

Bakura snickered and walked closer to Marik, forcing him to back himself into a wall. "Something like this will suffice, for now." He said and pulled Marik into a kiss, dropping his knife onto the floor in the meantime.

Marik shoved Bakura away from the kiss, "What is the meaning of this, Bakura?" He gripped his Millennium Rod in front of him almost defensively.

Bakura licked the corner of his lips. "This is another payment I want for volunteering to injure my host. I can't afford to hurt him too much. Therefore, I need a bigger payment than the Millennium Rod you wish to relinquish in exchange for the Pharaoh's God Card."

Marik gave this a bit of thought and sighed, "So since you need a functioning host to survive, you'll protect your vessel right?"

Bakura smiled, "Yadonushi is precious to me in more ways than you can imagine. I wouldn't exist without him, so hurting him will take a larger price."

Marik set his Rod down on the table and walked closer to Bakura. "Very well, you can have me as your payment. I thought you were very attractive anyway." He said almost shyly.

The thief grinned in accomplishment and sealed the deal with another forceful kiss on the Egyptian. He managed to pull the young man with him and push him onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Once the two made it onto the bed, Bakura proceeded to straddle Marik's hips and open up Marik's small purple hoodie.

Bakura leaned down and stroked Marik's torso with his hands and decided to lightly lick at Marik's nipples, feeling Marik shudder slightly. He grinned and completely put his mouth over a nipple and sucked a little roughly on it, making Marik throw his head back and shiver.

"B-Bakura…" he muttered.

Bakura smirked devilishly and traveled a hand down Marik's body and fumbled with his belt. Marik tried to reach for his hand to stop him but Bakura pinned his arm down. He lifted his head up and said lowly, "This is all part of the deal. Trying to stop me will render this invalid."

Marik hesitated and gave up on resistance. He, instead, reached his hands upwards to tangle them into Bakura's thick white hair. He urged Bakura to go farther this time and willingly put himself into the submissive role despite how much it hurt his pride.

Bakura shrugged off Marik's hands and straightened up back on all fours. He pulled off Marik's pants and released his hardening member. He was pleased knowing he managed to arouse the Egyptian despite this being against what he really wanted. He leaned back up to lick at Marik's other nipple while using his hand to stroke Marik's arousal.

Marik moaned loudly, begging for more when his hips shot upwards. Bakura ran his hand up and down Marik's shaft faster and bit down on Marik's nipple a little too harshly, enjoying that scream of his.

Bakura snickered darkly when Marik was getting closer to release and allowed him to. Marik shouted Bakura's name loudly and came into Bakura's hand. The thief laughed and Marik looked at him in confusion, "What's so funny? Shouldn't that be all?" He asked.

"On the contrary, it has yet to be finished because…" he pulled his pants down a little, "I'm still hard, so I get release too, not just you."

Marik blushed and fidgeted a little in unease at the sight of Bakura' exposed member. He knew this wasn't going to be painless but he might as well get it over with now to seal the deal. Bakura pulled Marik's pants off and positioned himself at Marik's entrance, "Prop your legs up a bit and relax, otherwise this will hurt more than it should."

Marik did as he was told and screamed when Bakura entered him. It hurt, he was rough, but he started to really enjoy it once Bakura started moving and hit his pleasure spot. He wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist and bucked his hips with every thrust he made.

Bakura smirked sadistically and stroked Marik in time with his thrusts. Marik moaned loudly while Bakura groaned in response. "Ah…you're so tight, Marik." He pulled out and slammed back into Marik roughly, earning a loud shout of his name.

The young Egyptian writhed under Bakura lost in a wave of pleasure he never really felt before. He reached his arms up to pull Bakura closer to him and twisted his fingers into his thick hair. "Ngh, Bakura, more!"

The thief thrusted into him at a faster pace while stroking him. His release drawing close and it wasn't until Marik came hard that Bakura came inside him. He rode out his release with a deep moan while Marik screamed. To think Marik was quite the screamer during sex, how amusing.

"You couldn't be a little gentle?" Marik asked completely exhausted.

Bakura snickered, "It could have been a lot worse. I'm afraid my idea of gentle is different than yours."

Marik frowned slightly and sat upwards, checking himself out a bit. "Well at least you didn't leave any marks. " He winced a little when he completely sat up, "However you didn't have to be so rough, I have things to do today."

Bakura chuckled sadistically, "Then that means I did it right." He smiled in self-amusement. "Believe me you're in better shape than Yadonushi is."

Marik looked at Bakura cautiously. "What do you mean?"

Bakura lifted up his shirt to reveal scars on his chest. There were five circular scars forming half a circle. No doubt the marks were from the Millennium Ring in order to prove to Ryou that he is the thief's permanent host. Along his torso were also various bite marks and cuts, probably from his many trysts with his host.

Marik flinched at the sight, more specifically at the scars from the Ring. "You certainly go to extremes…" he commented.

"That's only to ensure my plans don't fail." Bakura put his shirt down and went to pick up the discarded knife.

Marik pulled his pants on gingerly and stretched a bit, "Despite all that, you still protect your host?"

"By whatever means necessary, he's the vessel I need to exist in this world." Bakura picked up the knife and stared at the blade for a bit before saying, "Get cleaned up and we'll head to Battle City."

Marik did as he was told without any further remarks. He took his time and stretched a bit to get used to walking around so quickly after just having sex. He cleaned up excess cum from his chest and whatever was left inside him. He shuddered a bit at that. "He didn't have to do it inside me…" he cringed but got rid of as much as he could. When he was finished, he stepped inside the room to see Bakura leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, patiently waiting for Marik.

"Are you ready to carry out the plan?" Bakura asked.

Marik picked up his Millennium Rod off the table and stuck it between his belt and pants, "Whenever you are."

The two headed outside and walked for awhile until they reached Battle City. Bakura looked around at all the amateur duelists and the pathetic monsters they used against each other in amusement. Marik walked confidently with determination to find Yugi's friends and take control of their minds with his Millennium Rod in order to draw Yugi out so he can take his Millennium Puzzle along with the Egyptian God Card he possessed.

Bakura pointed in the distance where a group of Yugi's friends were as well as his grandfather. Marik nodded appreciatively, "Now then, time to carry out our plans. You remember what to do?"

"Yes, I do." Bakura said and took the pocket knife out of his pocket. He licked the blade with an evil look and said, "Just let me know when the time comes and I'll do it."

"Just remember, you have to win against the Pharaoh in order for you to acquire my Rod." Marik reminded.

"I'm not an imbecile. Of course I'll win the God Card." Bakura said before stabbing the knife into his left arm. "Now all you have to do is take Yadonushi to his 'friends.' "He laughed evilly until his presence faded and Ryou was released.

Immediately Ryou fell to his knees in sheer agony. "My arm…it hurts, what happened?" He shuddered in pain.

Marik helped him up and said, "I'm Namu, I'll help you with your wound." He said before tying a makeshift bandage around his injury.

Ryou glanced at Marik helplessly. The contrast between him and the ancient spirit of the ring was astounding. The poor kid is probably put through all kinds of torture from his other half. Marik lifted the boy up and walked with him, "Here let's go get you some help."

"Thank you…Namu." Ryou Bakura said appreciatively and cringed from aggravating his wound.

'If his treats his host this poorly, I wonder if he'll pass my test on his loyalty to him should he fail to defeat the Pharaoh.' he thought to himself as he dragged Ryou towards his friends for help.

Yeah I should mention there are a lot of words I don't like writing when I write smut fics.

Thanks for reading


End file.
